So Far, So Close
by MoghtyMena
Summary: Rogue!AU inspired fic by skiretehfox's Freezerburn drawing on tumblr! Go check their art out! Song is So Far Away by Martin Garrix and David Guetta! RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth :P


Inspired by skiretehfox's Freezerburn Rogue!AU drawing post/167159183058/okay-so-it-looks-like-raven-is-going-to-try-to. Go check their art out if you haven't already! :3

I hope you enjoy the fic my dudes!

* * *

 _"Light 'em up, light 'em up. Tell me where you are, tell me where you are  
The summer nights, the bright lights. And the shooting stars, they break my heart  
I'm calling you now, but you're not picking up. Your shadows so close if you are still in love  
Then light a match, light a match. Baby, in the dark, show me where you are."_

" _Remember this, Yang. Weiss. If ever your partner has split up from you or lost track of where they are. Scratch a symbol that you both recognise on each opposite tree and retrace your prints. If you're ambushed then find each other quickly and flee. The more survivors we have the better chances we have at rummaging villages for supplies and weapons."_

"Yeah, good job me for sticking with my partner as we get lost in this trial forest for months! I swear she just made it up to test us…" Yang mumbled to herself and she marked another tree trunk with her and Weiss' symbol then latter sighed and took a sip of her water, swigging it to hear how much was left.

"Enough for later, then I'm screwed" Yang commented, leaning then sliding down a tree onto the rough and dusty ground.

Looking up at the night's sky painted with bright stars, suddenly, a ray of shooting stars started to fly across the landscape through the stars.

Yang admired the view but her heart was still uneasy, worrying and wondering where Weiss was, if she was alright, injured or even worse… ambushed and kidnapped, left for dead; the possibilities were endless in Yang's mind, causing her heart to clench tight in her chest and break into pieces as a sob escaped her lips.

Yang clenched her jaw shut and took deep breaths through her nostrils, if she was going to find her partner, she needed to have a clear mind and think her surroundings through, remembering her tracking of when Weiss could've left her side.

Yang began to get up, lifting her scarf above her nose and began to walk again, there was no time for sleeping when Weiss could be in possible danger. She wasn't going to leave without Weiss back at her side once again.

 _"It's breaking me, I'm losing you. We were far from perfect, but we were worth it  
Too many fights, and we cried, but never said we're sorry. Stop saying you love me  
You're calling me now, but I can't pick up. Your shadow's too close, and I'm still in love  
The summer's over now, but somehow, it still breaks my heart  
We could have had the stars, oh..."_

Weiss stabbed another bandit in the chest and turned around just as they fell to the ground, she let their blood drip off of Myrtenaster as she walked off, she quickened her pace as a mixture of adrenaline and annoyance settled on her plain expression. She may have wanted a little time to herself away from Yang but she didn't mean for it to be so long, she looked out for each tree that might have a fresh scratch mark on it but she found none to her avail; she carried on her journey, marking with the tip of Myrtenaster on each bark and sighing after each one.

Guilt and worry began to settle in her gut soon afterwards, what if Yang had gotten ambushed herself? What if she was injured?

Weiss shook her head at the ideas in her head and kept her head high, trying to keep herself from thinking such things by remembering the bonding moments between herself and Yang.

Their fights that fellow members had attempted to stop, their cries of hurt when they took boundaries too far, their cries of joy when making it up to each other from their mistake; with every moment, their bond grew stronger until they gained most of the mission that Raven handed out to the crew for themselves, guaranteeing success after each return.

Weiss paused in her steps and placed one of her hands over her rapidly beating heart, suddenly a wave of emotions crashed over her; Weiss closed her eyes and took steady breaths.

'Move now, think later. Yang needs me, she could be in danger, knowing how that brute is with picking fights' Weiss thought as she reopened her eyes and began to move swiftly and with ease through the forest. A sense of urgency took ahold of her as she recoiled the scenery of where she… _shouldn't of_ left Yang.

" _Oh, love. How I miss you every single day when I see you on those streets  
Oh, love. Tell me there's a river I can swim that will bring you back to me  
'Cause I don't know how to love someone else. I don't know how to forget your face. _

_Oh, love. God, I miss you every single day and now you're so far away"_

As Yang and Weiss began to draw closer to the same spot that drew them apart, an ambush began to take place in their areas, delaying them from their meeting.

Yang loaded her unique version Ember Celica and punched and shotgunned her way through the waves, bringing out katana to slash away her obstacles more quickly, as if she was making her own unique dance with her shotguns and katana alongside with it.

She growled out her frustration as cuts and bruises began to appear on her arms whilst she tried her best to block the incoming attack, knowing she'd get an earful of the wounds from Weiss when she finds her.

She momentarily closed and reopened her eyes to reveal her violet eyes had changed into a fury crimson red as she smirked in triumph, dancing through her flames on those that stood in the way.

Meanwhile, Weiss was having a little difficulty keeping up with her own wave of bandits, her glyphs trying to keep up with the pace of the environment.

She was tempted to give in, her muscles and body were beginning to feel exhausted from lack of rest and hydration but the sound of bullets ringing in the distance kept her hopes up that she was nearing her destination.

Weiss assembled all the strength and overwhelming feelings into summoning one simple, yet giant glyph; she heard a massive swoosh noise behind her, followed by multiple loud cries of pain.

Weiss turned around and saw an arm with a hand carrying a large sword slashing from right to left at the enemies; she grinned at her success and carried on with her rotation of glyph summoning and stabbing openings in front of her.

After each strike, more of the arm began to take shape and form until it became a fully sized knight, from head to toe; Weiss glanced behind her and let out a small, quiet gasp.

It reminded her of the knight from her past that she had to defeat in order to get away from her pitiful excuse of the evil man her father was.

Weiss and her knight shared a nod as began to form a duet dance of some sort: her knight slashing at the bandits and creating an opening whilst Weiss took forward and struck at the ones further ahead, swapping each dust element with another to keep their deaths interesting.

Yang and Weiss began to draw ever more closer to each other until…

Ice crusted blue eyes met strikingly fierce crimson red.

Weiss's knight began to disintegrate into the sky piece by piece as Weiss's eyes and body began to ease at the sight of her partner, not fully realising the danger of her situation.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted as she lunged forwards and stabbed the bandit that tried to sneak behind Weiss once her knight had fully gone, wrapping her arm around her partner's back securely from harm's way.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted also, striking Myrtenaster into the chest of the enemy that tried to sneak up on Yang in return; Weiss held tightly onto her partner's back also, trying to close anymore openings that might bring.

In that moment, everything was dead silent, no birds chirping in the background, no roars or cries of anger and pain. Nothing. Only the accelerated breathing of the two duo rogues breathing against each others bodies.

Both of them slowly drew down their weapons, allowing the bodies to slide down and drop on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

They held that position for a few moments that to them, felt like an eternity.

Both girls dropped their weapons and embraced each other fully, Weiss snuggle into the crook of Yang's scarf as Yang curled her head against Weiss'.

At the same time, the pair mumbled respectively each others names; having missed this for the time they were separated.

As much as they wanted to remain in each other's grasp, Yang was the first to pull back, her red eyes replaced with the soft violet that only Weiss was able to see.

Weiss' eyes began to tear up as she tried to keep her lips from making any sounds.

"Yang. I'm so sorry, I-"Weiss' apology was cut off as Yang used her hand to tilt the ex-princess' chin up to kiss her on the lips.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise as Yang winked back and closed her own eyes to enjoy the tingling sensation in her stomach; Weiss' eyes soon followed Yang's flow and closed as well, leaning into her partner's soft embrace.

"You don't need to apologies, Weiss. I think things turned out great in the end" Yang whispered as she slowly pulled away, leaning her forehead against Weiss' as she hummed in excitement.

Weiss rolled her eyes as a smile broke out on her lips.

"Brute" Weiss simply commented, sighing in content.

Yang laughed at least, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Weiss stated a few moments later, looking up at Yang; she shrugged in return with a smirk.

"They can wait a few more days!" Yang said excitedly as she lifted Weiss onto her shoulder, and began to evacuate away from all the surrounding dead bodies, both sharing a laugh as they were finally reunited with each other, not willing to leave or let go of one another for as long as they were their partner's side.

"Yang! Our weapons?!" "Right! Sorry ex-princess!" "Stop calling me that!"


End file.
